


Upon These Stones (We Build Our Barricade)

by targetthis



Series: Upon These Stones [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, M/M, Musical References, This was supposed to be crack, because this became far more ganjolras-centric than was the plan, blame Jehan, he ran away with the story, hopefully there is still some, there is also some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targetthis/pseuds/targetthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of when Jehan decided it would be a great idea to put up a musical where they all played their own namesakes. </p><p>And what then ensued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta, who's also posting this for me since my internet hates me, http://archiveofourown.org/users/smileifyouarebored
> 
> This is my first Les Mis fic and it was supposed to be all crack but well.. Nevertheless I hope you will enjoy this story and please drop me a comment or some feedback! 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: http://theacewayoflife.tumblr.com/

Jehan burst into the room with a blinding smile on his face.

“Guys, guys, I’ve got a great idea!”

The rest of the people occupying the room shared various looks, ranging from curious to doubting to slightly terrified.

“I’m sure you all have noticed how we have the same names as Hugo’s characters in Les Miserable...”

“Which really can’t be a good omen since all of them died before their time.” Grantaire interrupted.

“They died for an honourable cause.” Enjolras said curtly, glaring at the bottle in Grantaire’s hand. “Let him continue.”

Jehan straightened as everyone now turned their full attention to him.

“You also know how there’s a musical based on the book, where Hugo’s les Amis play a big part?” He paused as if waiting for everyone to understand where this was going, but everyone in the room wore similar expressions of cluelessness.

“Come to the point Jehan.”

Jehan looked as if he was going explode from excitement.

“I think we should do it!”

You could have heard a leaf fall in the silence that followed.

“Do… what exactly?”

“The musical! Only the parts with les Amis obviously, and then we could film it and put it on our webpage and it will be a way to reach out to people across campus with our cause, because we, just as they, are fighting for the people and a better tomorrow as well as against the hierarchy!”

Grantaire was the first to break the silence.

“Well, that’s one hell of an idea. I think I need another drink.”

 

****

 

It had taken some persuading and no one actually knew how it had happened but a week after the initial introduction to Jehan’s idea everyone in the group had agreed to it and were spending almost all their free time rehearsing.

“But we cannot let it damage the real purpose of the group.” Enjolras had declared during the same meeting where they had decided to go ahead with the plan. This meant that any spare minutes they had between school, rehearsing and work went to protest planning and handing out flyers.

 

****

 

“Let us start today’s meeting with reports on everyone’s progress. How do we stand with the November protest?”

“We have just received all the necessary permits, which means we’re well ahead of our original timetable.”

“Good, and what about the, ehm, musical?”

Jehan almost jumped out of his seat.

“We’re all good! There is a great interest for the musical and I have just appointed all the extras we will need and I have spoken to some of the music and film students and they’ve agreed to help out and if everyone is rehearsing…”

And so Jehan launched into describing the process of the filming and went on for much longer than their usual meeting time which, has to be said, was quite the achievement considering Enjolras’ record.

 

****

 

“Grantaire, have you heard anything about who will play Javert? The officer?”

“Who do you think will play Javert? This is Jehan we are talking about."

“Oh no, he wouldn’t..?”

“Oh yes, he would.”

“The Javert?”

“But he hates us!”

“Maybe he thinks he has a chance to undermine the purpose of the group, what do I know? He got Professor Valjean to play Valjean, and even convinced Éponine to sing for us so really, anything is possible.”

 

****

 

“This is hopeless. Why do I have to sing ‘Marius’?”

“Because you are Marius.” Stated Courfeyrac happily, ignoring Marius’ despair.

“But I’ve never sung in my life!”

“What does that matter? You can sing, right?”

“I…”

“Of course you can! I’d be more worried if I were Grantaire.”

“I heard you Courf!” Grantaire shouted from the other room.

“We both know it’s true!” Courfeyrac shouted back teasingly.

Grantaire appeared in the doorway wearing an indignant expression.

“I happen to be a most exquisite singer.”

“Oh really, how come you’ve never graced us with a performance before then?” Courfeyrac smiled.

Grantaire huffed.

“I would never waste my talent on someone like you. Just wait and see I will give you the best performance you’ve ever seen.”

“I’m more interested in hearing Enjolras sing.” Éponine cut in from where she was curled up in an armchair, reading her lines. There was a beat of silence before the whole room burst out in giggles.

“Oh dear, that will indeed be something to behold.”

“Does anyone even know if he ever listens to music?”

“He doesn’t! He absolutely hates my music.”

“Courfeyrac, everyone hates your music.”

“No they don’t!”

“They do.” Combeferre said with a smile as he stood and collected his books.

“Why leaving us so early?”

“Enjolras wants to practice his speech one last time before tomorrow.”

“Oh, but he will do brilliantly, surely he doesn’t need to practice any more. Get him to come over here!”

“It never hurts to be well prepared.” Combeferre made his way toward the door, stepping over his friends who were spread out all over the floor. “Also, I wouldn’t mock Enjolras if I were you. He has more talents than he lets on.”

And with that Combeferre left the flat and its occupants behind.

 

****

 

“They were curious about your singing.” Combeferre said later that night as he sat reading with a cup of tea at Enjolras’ flat.

“Hmph.” Was the only reply he got.

“Marius is terribly nervous about the singing and I’m not entirely sure Courfeyrac is doing anything to help. Oh, and have you heard who Jehan has persuaded to help us?”

“Which one of them? Apparently he managed to get both Professor Valjean and Professor Javert to take part.”

“Cosette. He wanted to have a Cosette for One day more.”

“Hmm, yes of course. He asked Professor Valjean’s protégé, didn’t he?”

“Yes, we haven’t told Marius yet, it would only give him more nerves.”

“What about the others? How do they feel about it all?”

“They seem confident enough.”

“Good. We should start next week I think. Just get it over with. For Marius sake if nothing else.”

 

****

 

Courfeyrac and Grantaire were laughing at something on Courfeyrac’s phone.

“Marius, Marius! Come here!”

“What is it?” Marius warily came closer.

“You know your bit in ‘Red and Black’?” Grantaire said, his smile wide and a little bit mischievous.

“Yes… What about it?” Marius grew even more skittish.

“Look here.” Courfeyrac held out his phone, still laughing. “A common misinterpretation of the lyrics.”

“Black – the colour of ‘dis bear’?”

Grantaire and Courfeyrac broke down into a fit of giggles once again.

“Yes, you must be careful so that you get the words right.”

“Especially since Cosette has asked to be there and help with makeup when she’s not singing herself.”

Marius felt the blood drain from his face.

“C-Cosette?”

“Grantaire, we weren’t supposed to tell him!” Courfeyrac shouted, but his eyes were twinkling and there was a telling twitch in the corner of his mouth.

“Oh, I’m sorry Marius.” Grantaire grinned. “But now, my dear gentlemen, I will have to leave you. I have to refill my stack before filming. You see, my namesake happens to also share my most pleasant burden.”

“Enjolras will be furious.”

“Enjolras can stick a bottle up his arse for all I care, he won’t be any happier with me if all I ever drank was mineral water.” Grantaire said with a bitter edge to his voice. But it was gone as quick as it came, and replaced with a bright smile, which almost reached all the way to his eyes. “Au revoir, my friends! See you on filming day.”

With that he was gone.

 

****

 

“Hello everyone! We’ve got lots to do today and I’m so thankful for all of you being here. We will start with ‘Look Down’, so Gavroche and the beggars can make themselves ready and Enjolras and Marius will join in so you too. After that we will film ‘Do you hear the people sing’ because I want to do that differently to how they usually do it on stage. Oh, and of course we will film the finale as well!” Jehan’s excitement was infectious and soon the air was full of anticipation.

The only one who was more nervous than excited was Marius. He was pulling at his clothes and wiping his sweating hands on his pants all the time while scanning the crowd. Enjolras jumped up on the small stage they would use to rally the people and put a reassuring hand on Marius’ shoulder.

“It’s fine Marius. You will do great.”

“You can’t know that for sure and what will Cosette think?”

Enjolras looked contemplating at Marius for a short while.

“If it makes you feel any better she wasn’t able to come in today, so you won’t have to worry about her hearing you.”

“She’s not here?”

“No she’s not.”

“Okay, is everyone ready?” Shouted Jehan from where he was standing behind the cameras, directing everyone around. Marius looked as if he had just gotten the best Christmas present ever.

“Thank you Enjolras, thank you.”

“Silence everyone!"

“No worries.” Enjolras turned toward the masses of people in front of him and as soon as Jehan shouted “Action!” he looked ready to give a fiery speech on all humans equal worth. And he did. During the first take Marius almost fell down from the stage as Enjolras started singing. It may only have been two lines but the force behind them was enough to create an earthquake, Marius thought to himself.

 

****

 

They had needed almost three hours to get everything exactly right, but Jehan was in ecstasy while he shouted out direction for the next scene and the extras ate a quick lunch.  
“I see you are in full swing.”

“Ah, Grantaire! Come sit down!” Courfeyrac patted the seat next to him and Grantaire sat down.

“You decided to grace us with your presence after all.” Enjolras said disdainfully from his corner of the table.

“Yes my dear Apollo, so I did. I was under the impression you had no use of me during the first scene which is why I respectfully stayed away as to not disturb you during your musical debut.” Grantaire answered mockingly.

“I actually told him he could sleep in this morning. He had a project to finish last night and I thought it would be cruel to force him up so early if he wasn’t absolutely crucial to the scene.” Joly cut in before Enjolras could retort. “Sleep is important, you know, and Jehan thought it a good idea as well. He’d rather we are well rested when we come here.”

“See, I take this much seriously, Apollo.” Grantaire said, keeping the mocking tone. “Say, how many minutes of rehearsing have you managed to squeeze in between classes and studying yourself? For I doubt you have lost any sleep over this project as you usually do over everything else you take on.”

No one dared to breathe in the silence that followed, knowing that Enjolras wouldn’t take kindly to anyone, especially not Grantaire, questioning his dedication to anything the group did.

It seemed like hours before Enjolras finally moved. He stood and grabbed his water bottle and then said:

“You are completely right Grantaire, I haven’t lost any sleep over this. For as Joly so kindly pointed out sleep is very important for your health, your voice in particular, and after speaking to Jehan on numerous occasions I have found that he has everything completely under control. In contrast to your belief I actually am capable of standing back and letting other people handle the reins if they are more capable to do so. That would be Jehan in this case.”

He turned and left his friends, who all had turned to Grantaire with slightly reproachful looks alone at the table.

“What? You can’t say that you haven’t been thinking it too.”

“You didn’t hear him this morning.” Marius said quietly.

“What then?”

“He was amazing.” Said Joly.

“It was as if he hadn’t ever done anything but sing.” Feuilly filled in.

“Why would he care about this?” Grantaire said, exasperated.

“Because it’s important to Jehan.” Was Combeferre’s answer before he too rose and walked out.

The rest of them fell silent again. Grantaire stared at the bottle in his hand as if it was going to give him all the answers he needed. One by one the others left the table until it was only Grantaire and Éponine left.

“We better go now too, R.” She said and stood, waiting for him. He shook his head as if to clear all unwelcome thoughts away before looking up at her.

“He can’t be that good, can he?” He finally said, his obvious distress leaking through. Éponine just smiled evilly back at him.

“Fuck.”

 

****

 

“Fuck.” Grantaire whispered under his breath as Enjolras stood in the middle of the masses singing as if this was it, this was when the world would change and, god help him, Grantaire was almost ready to believe him.

 

****

 

“Morning Marius!”

“Oh, hi Cosette! Uhm, well, you, are you going to..?”

“I’m here to help with makeup, and hopefully I’ll be able to listen in on you guys when you sing. I heard you all did great yesterday.”

“Ehm, yes, I think so. Yeah, um.”

“See you around?”

“Y-yes.”

“Poor Marius, he doesn’t know where to put himself when Cosette is around.” Joly whispered to Jehan as they watched Marius blush and stumble over his words.

“It is rather sweet though, don’t you think?”

“I think he should just tell her. It is obvious that she likes him back.”

“It’s a pity they won’t sing very much together.” Jehan said sadly. Joly watched him curiously before the penny dropped.

“Oh Jehan! That is why you wanted the Marius and Cosette-love story! So that they would find each other.”

“That was only a part of it.” Jehan said a little defensively. “It is a wonderful love story as well.”

“Oh.”

“But I still have the death scene.” Jehan continued with a smile. “You see, I have rewritten it slightly so that it is more like in the book.”

Joly stared at Jehan with wide eyes.

“Oh no, Jehan, Enjolras is going to kill you.”

Jehan laughed.

“Enjolras has already agreed to it, I only need to fill Grantaire in.” He said with a wink before he left a gaping Joly behind.

 

****

 

“I take everything back, Grantaire. You are a brilliant singer.”

“Why thank you, Courfeyrac, I’m touched.” Grantaire said wryly.

“Jehan, you must be pleased with that on the first round?”

“No, no, in fact I’m not, we will have to do it again. Enjolras I want you to give Grantaire a reassuring hug after he’s finished his verse.”

Grantaire almost choked on his drink and Courfeyrac started to slap his back enthusiastically as Grantaire kept coughing.

“Surely… Surely that won’t be necessary.” Grantaire croaked with a face white as a sheet, as he glanced at Enjolras, who stood as a marble statue to the side of the scene not betraying any emotion he might feel.

“Yes of course it is. Everyone knows that Grantaire is desperately in love with their leader and this is the only time he shows his affection openly and the audience need to understand without a doubt Grantaire’s sentiment; how he’s a cynic who doesn’t actually believe in what they’re fighting for but yet he is there and will support his friends, and Enjolras, ‘til the end. They need to see the fear he feels for losing his sun!”

Grantaire looked as if he was struggling very hard not to lose it right then and there but when he spoke it was with a levelled voice devoid of emotion.

“I still don’t see how Enjolras would ever understand that sentiment since he has never doubted in his life. How could he then find it in himself to understand m-Grantaire? Also, Enjolras is probably the least affectionate character in all literature ever written,”

Something like hurt fluttered across Enjolras face then, before it was schooled back into that of marble.

“So according to canon I feel a hug would be very out of character.” Grantaire finished.

A very heavy silence followed Grantaire’s words in which everyone squirmed. No one knew whether it was Jehan or Grantaire who had taken it one step too far this time.  
“Stage versions usually have a hug.” Jehan argued.

“If Grantaire finds it that repulsive, surely we could keep it as we did it the first round.” Enjolras still wasn’t looking at Grantaire as he made his voice on the matter heard.

“Not repulsive merely impossible.” Grantaire blurted out before he could stop himself. That finally granted him a curt glance from Enjolras.

“Impossible then.” Enjolras corrected himself.

“If the two of you, for once, agree with each other I suppose we could do that.” Jehan pouted slightly as he gave in. “However I still want to do it once more and with more acknowledgment toward Grantaire from Enjolras. We have to at least make it obvious that he’s singing about Enjolras and I am convinced that Enjolras knows it and appreciates it somewhat.”

“I highly doubt that as well.” Grantaire muttered under his breath, quiet enough so that no one else heard.

 

****

 

“Enjy’s a bit harsh on him don’t you think?”

Marius almost fell off the chair he occupied when Cosette suddenly appeared next to him.

“Wh-Who?” He stammered.

“Enjy. He’s a bit harsh on that other guy. What’s he called? Grantaire?"

“Oh Enjolras. Yes, they never quite agree with each other.” Marius said softly. “It’s sad really. I think they could be really good friends if they just weren’t so determined not to like each other.”

“Oh, but it’s obvious that Grantaire is in love with Enjy, right? That can’t all be acting.”

“I-I…”

“What?”

“I just don’t think he want people to know that.”

“Then he should try hiding it better.” Said Cosette kindly. Marius nodded thoughtfully. After a while he couldn’t help but ask.

“Enjy?”

Cosette laughed at his curiosity.

“We did a project during our first year and one day I just came up with it. He absolutely hated it, which is why I still use it.” Cosette’s eyes twinkled mischievously and Marius fell a little bit more in love with her.

 

****

 

“Let’s do ‘Red and Black’ after lunch then!” Jehan shouted after he’d declared himself happy with the outcome of ‘Drink with Me’.

“Marius, make sure to remember the lyrics now!” Courfeyrac teased.

Marius blushed.

“Shut up.” He mumbled.

“Oh come on, I’m only teasing. I’ve heard you rehearse and you are perfect, there won’t be any problems. I promise.”

 

****

 

However that promise was broken quickly. Jehan was called off to campus by one of his professors and was heartbroken to leave for a couple of hours, leaving Enjolras in charge. And if Jehan had been difficult to please Enjolras was far worse.  
On top of that Marius was verging on neurotic due to Cosette’s presence in the room. Even though he had actually managed to get a normal conversation going earlier that day he still forgot his lines, stammered or missed the notes with half a mile.

 

****

 

"Red! The colour of desire!  
Black! The colour of di-despair!" Marius shouted desperately as everyone in the room groaned in frustration.

"For Christ sake Marius, not again!"

Marius blushed.

"I'm so sorry guys, I am!" He tried.

"One more time." Enjolras cut in, marble face in place. Irritation rolled off of him in waves and Marius shrunk where he stood. "Let’s just take it from the chorus. Grantaire, make yourself ready, and Marius, try to get it right this time, will you?"

"Yes, sure, I'm sorry Enjy..." Marius tried to ignore the way Grantaire took a long drink from his newly opened bottle while glaring at Enjolras. Marius knew this was torture for Grantaire; putting on a brave face pretending he wasn’t painfully in love with their fearless leader. Grantaire had had it all right from the very start, when all the others had to do their parts again, but Enjolras hadn’t graced him with one look since ‘Drink with me’ earlier that day, unless he was obliged to according to the script. Marius shrunk even further when he thought about the number of bottles that were now spread all over the room.

“It gives the scene some authenticity.” Had been Grantaire’s mocking remark at Enjolras’ back when he had pointed it out.

If Marius could just get the lines right they could all go home and Grantaire wouldn’t have to stand Enjolras’ badly hidden irritation.

"Good. And Marius?"

Marius perked up slightly. "Yes?"

"Do not ever call me 'Enjy'."

With that Enjolras stalked off to the other side of the room and left Marius to struggle with the heat that threatened to burn his face off. At least it gained a small smile from Grantaire.

 

****

 

“Jehan, promise never to run off like that again.” Groaned Courfeyrac later that day when filming finally had stopped and most people had gone home. The only ones left were Jehan, Éponine and said exhausted law student.

“Come on Courf. He can’t have been that bad.” Said Jehan happily as he looked through the day’s work.

“No, he was worse.” Said Courfeyrac sullenly.

“He was rather demanding. Really demanding now when I think about it.” Éponine said from where she was resting her head in her hand with a glass of wine in the other. “And I wasn’t even in the scene.”

“The takes are good though.” Jehan said, not being able to wash away his enthusiasm.

“Might be.” Courfeyrac opened a can off bear and looked thoughtfully at the ceiling before continuing. “I thought Grantaire was going to have a tantrum towards the end. He was furious with Enjolras. As well as rather drunk.”

“What happened?” Jehan said horrified.

“The usual.” Said Éponine. “After your, not very subtle, character analysis of Grantaire Enjolras ignored him. Completely. Except from giving him very curt directions or telling him off for drinking too much, which only made Grantaire drink more. Also about that character analysis, I’m not sure it was very good to sell him out like that Jehan.”

“I didn’t sell him out!” Jehan protested. “I was merely talking about the character-”

“Who we all know have a remarkable likeness to our own Grantaire. You of all people can’t have missed how he feels about Enjolras. I think your analysis hit a little too close to home. He was hurt.”

“He still shouldn’t have taken that out on Enjolras.” Courfeyrac intervened.

“What he said was completely fair.”

“It was not. He basically said that Enjolras was cold and unable to show affection or understanding for other people, which is really harsh even for them. Enjolras was hurt by that comment.”

Éponine scoffed.

“Please, Enjolras wouldn’t even get hurt if you tried to cut him with a knife. He’s made out of marble.”

“Who says that? Grantaire?” Courfeyrac’s smile was slightly wicked. “Because he might have many rights when it comes to Enjolras but he doesn’t know him. Not like Combeferre and me, and trust me when I say that Combeferre was rather worried about our leader tonight.”

“It is all my fault isn’t it.” Jehan’s voice was small.

“What?”

“No!”

The other two protested wildly but Jehan just shook his head.

“No it is my fault. Part of why I wanted to do this was to bring Cosette and Marius together, but also to get Enjolras to see Grantaire for who he really is, and maybe possibly get them to see that they’re just ruining everything for each other. Because Enjolras isn’t much better off than Grantaire. They need each other, but at the speed they’re going they’re going to kill each other!” Jehan gestured wildly with his arms while his company stared at him in wonder.

“Well.” Said Courfeyrac after some time. “We still have a few days left of filming.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filming is drawing to a close and Jehan has to sit back and see the result of his idea.

The next day went better than Jehan had expected. Which didn’t say much, but at least it gave him some hope for the future.

For while Enjolras and Grantaire still didn’t talk to each other between filming, not even the usual remarks or mocking, things looked far brighter for Marius and Cosette.

 

****

 

“Hi Marius!”

“Cosette!” The amount of times he had almost fallen out of his chair during the past few days were truly remarkable.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No, it’s fine I was just surprised that’s all.”

“I’m sorry I just wanted to ask if we could do some quick rehearsing before filming. In order to be synched, that is.”

“Yes, yes of course.”

 

“Look at that.” Courfeyrac whispered to Jehan. “Marius is learning. He doesn’t stutter anymore so for now it’s only the colour he needs working on. Red – the colour of his face.”

Jehan giggled and Courfeyrac grinned at him.

 

****

 

“Prouvaire, you have done an excellent job with this.”

“Thank you professor Valjean, I’ve really enjoyed it, but I have gotten a lot of help so really I can’t take all the honour. It wouldn’t have been possible without my friends.”

“It was your idea Jehan, we owe it all to you.”

There was an agreeing murmur throughout the room, and Jehan’s smile stretched from ear to ear.

“Remarkable group to begin with, don’t you agree Javert?” Professor Valjean turned towards his colleague but was only met by a huff.

“If they wouldn’t work as much with hooligans and other roughs I would be far more impressed.”

Valjean frowned.

“I didn’t think they did.”

“We don’t.” Enjolras’s voice was low but with a dangerous edge to it, made even more obvious from the cold stare he directed at Javert.

“You weren’t the ones who arranged the riot last term then? When the police was busy for days afterwards?”

“It wasn’t a riot, it was a protest.” Enjolras said between clenched teeth.

“Ha, it looked like a riot from where I was standing. There were people throwing stones at the police.”

“That was not our initiative. We were very clear with our peaceful intentions.”

“Yet you stand behind a musical which might encourage a violent revolution.”

“Sometimes revolution is what is necessary to make the voice of the people heard.”

Javert and Enjolras were staring each other down, Javert cold and Enjolras with fire in his eyes.

“I think we should go ahead with the filming now.” Jehan said quickly and pulled Enjolras away from Javert. “If everyone could just ready themselves.”

 

****

 

“Are you sure they won’t kill each other?” Joly said worriedly to Jehan later as they were watching Javert and Enjolras sing to each other.

“I don’t think you can ever be sure of anything, but this is the best I’ve ever seen.” Jehan said, unable to hide his excitement as Enjolras ordered Javert’s capture.

 

****

 

“Cosette?”

“Yes?” Cosette turned and smiled the sweetest smile Marius had ever seen. He turned red.

“I-I was just wondering if you, perhaps, would want to, you know… If you would, maybe, like to go out sometime?”

Cosette’s smile turned even brighter.

“Yes! Yes I would very much like that.”

“Oh, really?” Marius’s surprise could be sensed from miles away.

“Yes, yes I would love to.”

“Oh, that’s great! Uhm, what about tomorrow? After filming? That is, if there’s time.”

“That would be very nice, and if there’s no time tomorrow maybe we could try the day after that? Unless you’re doing something else?”

“No, no, not at all! Day after tomorrow would be great too.”

“Well, then we’ll see each other tomorrow. I have to go now though, papa wants to leave.”

“Yes, of course. Uhm, can I have your number?”

“Oh, yes of course. Here, I’ll write it down for you.”

 

“Marius is  _really_  getting a hang of this.” Courfeyrac said gleefully as he stood hidden behind one of the big mirrors that they used for makeup watching his best friend who finally made some progress.

 

****

 

“I feel like not turning up tomorrow.”

“Come on Éponine. It will be fun.”

“Everyone will be watching R.”

“So? You’re a wonderful singer. Who knows, you might even get the gods to cry.”

“Don’t you dare make this about Enjolras. If you can’t stop thinking about him maybe you should just tell him and get it over with. After all, the worst thing that can happen is that he starts to hate you. No wait, he already does, so really the worst that can happen is no change at all.”

Éponine stalked out of the room leaving a dumbstruck Grantaire behind.

 

****

 

_“Courfeyrac.”_

“Éponine, hello, what’s up?”

_“Could you check up on Grantaire tonight? I-I said something terrible.”_

“Oh, okay. Sure, will do.”

_“Thanks.”_

“Hey wait. What did you say?”

_“…”_

“Éponine?”

_“I told him that he should get over Enjolras or just tell him for the worst that could happen was that he would hate him.”_

“Oh no.”

_“But that it wouldn’t matter because he already did.”_

“Oh, Éponine, what had he done?”

_“I just got so tired, Courf. I just want him to be happy but he doesn’t even try.”_

“I know I know. It’s okay ‘Ponine, I’ll make sure he’s okay.”

_“Thank you, Courf.”_

 

****

 

“Grantaire, could I talk to you?”

“Sure Jehan.”

Jehan startled as Grantaire turned to him.   
“Grantaire, are you okay?” He asked worriedly as he studied the dark circles that were beginning to form beneath the other’s eyes as well as the slightly red eyes.

“Yes, of course. I feel great, splendid, amazing even!” Grantaire exclaimed with a grin that did not quite reach his eyes and Jehan didn’t believe him for a second but decided to let it be. Grantaire didn’t look fit for an argument.

Which brought Jehan back to why he wanted to speak with Grantaire.

“If you say so. See, what I wanted to talk to you about was… Have you read the script?”

Grantaire looked at him suspiciously.

“I wasn’t even aware there was a script.”

“Oh.” Said Jehan a bit surprised. “No, you’re right I forgot to hand that out. Well, in that case, have you thought anything about the death scene?”

Grantaire shrugged.

“I suppose we will try to follow the usual directions right?”

Jehan worried his lip slightly.

“Have you read the book?”  
“Yes, but what does that ma-.“ Grantaire visibly paled. “No, Jehan, no I won’t do that.” He said flatly and turned to walk away.

“Please, Grantaire, it will be brilliant.”

“No.”

“Enjolras agreed to it.”

Grantaire stopped. Jehan looked ready to beg in front of him and Grantaire studied him carefully.

“I don’t believe you.” He said finally.

“But it’s true!” Swore Jehan. “When I told him he said it was a great idea because he had always found the stage version a bit lacking. He said it was one of his favourite moments in the book for it was such a telling, strong and life-changing moment for both of them.”  
“Of course it was, they died.”  
“You know what I mean.” Jehan said reproachfully.

“Perhaps, but I still don’t believe Enjolras said that.”

“If he doesn’t protest while we start filming, will you do it then?”

Grantaire subsided into thoughtful silence before finally nodding.

“Fine.”

 

****

“I’m sorry.”

“Éponine…”

“No, really, I am. It wasn’t fair, and I didn’t mean it.”  
“But you’re right.”  
“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. Really it’s fine, we’re fine.”

“Thanks.”

“No worries.”

 

****

 

Éponine and Marius made a quick and painless affair of ‘A little fall of rain’. Which is why almost everyone in the room was crying as they finished.

“Perfect. Perfect. It was perfect.” Jehan mumbled over and over to himself.

 

****

 

“This is the last song. Almost no singing but lots of action. I have talked with everyone concerning their specific directions so we’re ready to go.” Jehan smiled, albeit a little sadly. He would miss this.

“Grantaire.” Enjolras grabbed Grantaire’s arm as the drunk tried to walk past him. “Could we talk?”  
Grantaire nodded, and followed Enjolras to the side of the set. With an expression schooled into indifference he waited for Enjolras to continue.   
“I reckon Jehan spoke to you about our scene.”

“Yes he did.”

“Good, it is quite remarkably written in the book and I think we should really try to act it just as in the book.”

“Of course, whatever you say Apollo.”

Enjolras frowned.

“What’s the matter with you?”

Grantaire’s laugh bordered between hysterical and bitter.

“What’s the matter with me?” He said disbelievingly. “It must be horrible for you having me agree with you, Enjolras, but just give me a bottle of wine and we’ll see to that, no wait, you see I couldn’t care less at the moment, even less than usually actually, so to inspire any kind of emotion I’d need something stronger, whiskey perhaps?”

“Grantaire…”

“No, no, Enjolras, please forgive me, this is all my fault. I should have realized you had certain expectations on my behaviour this morning and I am truly sorry for not living up to them. After all, why would I at all feel hurt after being ignored by a God for one day? Me, a mere mortal? Surely I should just accept that he now decided to grace me with his precious attention, therefore I am sorry for not getting the emotion quite right. Nevertheless it is wrong which is easily corrected, just tell me what you want, Apollo, and your faithful servant will provide. Did you want elation? Perhaps adoration?” Grantaire sneered. “Gratitude?”

The silence in the room was deafening, but Grantaire seemed oblivious to the fact that everyone there had been able to hear his outburst. Instead he just kept looking at Enjolras with a mixture between desperation and contempt.

Enjolras stared back with a disapproving frown.

“Grantaire, please, be serious.”

There was a beat of silence.

“I am wild.”

 

****

 

“Let others rise  
To take our place  
Until the earth is free!”  
  
Cosette stood in wonder as the young men ran across the set, determined faces, set shoulders, bravery in their hearts. They were truly living this revolution, spurred on by Enjolras’ fire. It seemed as if it all was second nature to them, as if they’d been doing this before. It was beautiful in some melancholy, terrible way.

The gunfire from the fake guns was loud, and suddenly Jehan appeared next to her.

“How does it look?” He asked excitedly.

“Wonderful. Terrible, but wonderful.”

“Good.” He said with a bright smile that managed to light up his face despite all the dirt and blood that covered it. “Cut!” He shouted. “We will move into the café now. Enjolras, Grantaire, are you ready?”

 

“I’m sorry for my behaviour yesterday. It was unfair of me to treat you like that.”

Grantaire startled, and then turned to stare at Enjolras who stood stiffly next to him. He studied Enjolras closely before he laughed quietly.

“I cannot believe my eyes.” He said teasingly. “Who would have thought it was an apology that would finally make our fearless-leader feel a touch of the awkwardness us deadly are so normally graced with.”

Enjolras simply rolled his eyes.

“I take it you have accepted it, then?”

“Who am I to refuse you, Apollo? Particularly just now, before your great moment of glory?”

Enjolras gave him a stern glare, which Grantaire replied to with a smile.

“Yes, Enjolras, you are forgiven.”

“Thank you.”

And with that, Enjolras walked away, leaving a still smiling Grantaire in his wake.

 

****

 

 “Vive la République! I am one of them!” Grantaire took his place next to Enjolras and stared down the National Guard. “Finish both of us at one blow.” Then he turned towards his god, and said:

“Permets-tu?”

There was something so strange in the way Enjolras looked at him. Something like wonder and consideration mixed with surprise and… understanding.

Grantaire was suddenly very aware of everyone staring at them and he almost turned to run. For all of a sudden it didn’t matter that this wasn’t real. It was real to him and even though he knew that Enjolras had to say yes without it meaning something, Grantaire still felt as if his answer would mean death or life, depending on what it was. 

It passed too many seconds and he thought that ‘this is it, you can kill me now, just don’t leave me here’.

That’s when Enjolras smiled and gently took his hand, before turning to face his killers, and Grantaire couldn’t find it in himself to stop staring until he heard the guns go off and he remembered that ‘oh, I’m supposed to die now’, and he fell to the floor, not daring to let go of Enjolras’ hand.

 

****

 

A month later they all received handmade invitations from Jehan.

“Seriously Jehan, a screening? It’s not as if it’s a major picture or anything.”

“Oh shut up, it will be fun! And you haven’t seen it. It deserves a screening. Also, you should all see it before it lands on our official site.”

“Can Cosette come?”

“Of course Marius! There is a card for her too.” Jehan dug through his bag. “Here! You could hand it to her when you see her.”

“Do I have to come?”

“Yes Grantaire! Everyone has to come. Combeferre, I trust you with Enjolras.”

Combeferre smiled.

“I don’t think there will be a problem, but of course, I’ll see to it.”

 

****

 

The ending credits were followed by a stunned silence.

“Wow. Jehan that was… That was amazing!” Courfeyrac exclaimed.

“Indeed, that was quite spectacular.” Combeferre continued.

Jehan happily basked in the compliments his friends were lavishing him with, a content smile on his lips as he watched Marius and Cosette where they were curled up next to each other.

 

“I told you no one would be able to tell from the film that you were really nervous.” Cosette said to her boyfriend since a few weeks back and Marius smiled.

“Thank you. I am actually really proud of how this turned out. Jehan, it is a masterpiece!”

“Thank you Marius, but you know I couldn’t have done it without you all.”

“I am quite certain you’re wrong about that, Jehan. It would have been a wonderful one-man-show.” Said Grantaire.

He had drunken steadily throughout the screening, growing gradually quieter the closer they came to the grand finale.

“Oh no, Grantaire, I don’t think anyone could pull off that level of cynicism, Jehan in particular.” Courfeyrac grinned. “Not to mention the intimate understanding you seemed to have for your character and his various, ah, interests.”

“Let’s not forget the French!” Shouted Bossuet.

“Yes, Grantaire, when did you learn French?” Feuilly asked curiously.

“I have always known French.” Grantaire hid his initial blush behind a pout. “It is with my French as with my singing. It has always been there, but since no one has ever bothered to ask I have never bothered to tell. As simple as that.”

The room laughed, and quickly turned its attention back to the film and all other things imaginable. For you could say a lot about this eccentric group of friends but they were never short of subjects to discuss.

 

“R, I need some air.”

“As you wish ‘Ponine.”  
The two snuck out on the balcony and stood shoulder to shoulder watching the city lights in silence.

“R?”

“Yes?”

“Have you spoken to Enjolras?”

It didn’t sound quite like a laugh but more like an animal in pain.

“Spoken to him? Why would I?”

“Because you gained some sort of understanding for each other during filming?” Éponine suggested. “You really haven’t said a word to each other since then? What is the point in pretending it never happened?”

“Pretending like what never happened?” Grantaire said bitterly. “Nothing during those days was actually real, ‘Ponine, and afterwards we simply went back to how we were before: non-existing!” Exclaimed Grantaire, before bitterly adding: “He hates me ‘Ponine, remember?”

“He does not, R. He just never understood you.”

That drew a hysterical laugh out of him.

“He never understood me?! Really ‘Ponine? I don’t think he understands me any better now, I don’t  _want_  him to understand me any better now. Imagine the horror of a cynical Apollo. ‘Friends! Stop what you are doing for nothing of it will matter in the end! We are born alone and we die alone, so why try to live any differently? Embrace the failure of the world for it was doomed far before it began’. No, keep him far away from my bitter thoughts and I will die a happy man who knows his sun stayed unstained until the very end.”

Silence fell between them once again. A silence full of thoughts that were not voiced. Eventually Éponine straightened and turned to go back inside. She stopped to wait for Grantaire but he waved one hand dismissively and she left him alone in the chilly night.

 

“Grantaire?”

Grantaire did not turn. He could not bear to look his Apollo in the eyes. Not now, not while his head was drowned in miserable thoughts about life.

Yet he felt Enjolras come to stand next to him and he felt the weight of a sweater being placed on his shoulders. He looked at it questioningly.

“It is cold.” Was the simple reply.

Grantaire couldn’t say for how long they stood in silence, but it was not the unpleasant kind but rather the companionable. He decided he liked it.

But good things never last, he thought bitterly as Enjolras shifted.

“I will go for a walk.” Stated the blond, but he did not move. Grantaire finally looked at him and was met with an inquisitive, blue gaze. He then made a decision.

“Permets-tu?”

Enjolras smiled and grabbed his hand. 

 

****

 

From inside the flat, Jehan was watching with tiny smile playing on his lips. _Mission accomplished._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I have a few extra things that might show up later, so keep your eyes open, and I really hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading!


End file.
